Bang Bang
by falling moonlight
Summary: sasunaru. songfic. broken love, the left overs. Bang bang, he shot me down,Bang bang, I hit the ground, Bang bang, that awful sound,Bang bang, my baby shot me down. R


**disclaimer: do not own, do not sue!**

**warning: mXm, suicde(sp?) mention, dispair, ect. **

**a/n: i love this song . . . **

**song**

_present_

past

**

* * *

**

**I was five and he was six  
we rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight**

Naruto giggled as he ran through the field, the wind blowing his long, spiky hair around his face. He could hear the other child behind him, a year older and yet his best friend. His smile grew even larger, hiding slightly the whisker marks on his face, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground, the two children rolling around in the tall grass before the other boy stratled him.

Black eyes stared into his own blue, and he giggle around when the boy gave a small smile. Sasuke was Naruto's opposite in every way, while the younger boy had tan skin and blonde hair; Sasuke had pale skin, and short black hair that was spiked in the back. While Naruto wore white or bright colors, Sasuke wore dark, sticking to mostly black. While Naruto was a bright summer's day, Sasuke was midnight in the dead of winter.

"I win!" the boy said, making the light child pout.

"No fair, you always win!" he argued making the others smile grow, and the boy giggle. The other just pouted, but a smile lurked in his eyes.

**Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down.**

_Cold blue eyes stared into the white room that surrounded him, unseeing and unliving. His skin was a sickly pale, scars along his arms, and his whisker marks darker than they had ever been. His hair was long, coming down to his butt, a sign of how long he had been there since he hadn't cut his hair since he arrived. _

_A girl with short pink hair came into the bright room her green eyes sad as she watched the unmoving blonde boy. He wasn't able to leave the room, throwing fits every time he saw an inch of darkness. She wondered like she always did when she visited how this could have come. They had both been so happy . . . so in love! How could he ever do that . . .? _

_She forced a cheerful smile as she called happily to the blonde, her voice strained. _

_"Naruto! I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" she asked, but she got no answer, not even a glance or a flicker of life. She frowned biting her lip. He was getting worse, and she had no idea what to do. There was nothing she could do . . . _

**Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say  
"Remember when we used to play?"**

Naruto smiled at his dark haired boyfriend who stood moodily beside him. They were both in a circle of friends although he knew the other wouldn't call them that. Kiba had been talking excitedly about his little brother who he hadn't seen in a while, stuck studying in the dorms he had been unable to visit home.

Ino beside him had started exclaiming how her sister was even cuter, and the two ended up in a picture showing contest that had exploded to lee, ten ten, Choji, Sai, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru. At the moment Hinta and Neji were showing pictures of each other at that age, telling how they had been childhood friends as well as cousins.

And Naruto was smiling at Sasuke who had remained silent the whole time, a distant look on his face. He saw Naruto through the corner of his eye, and turned to him, smiling softly. Leaning closer to him he wrapped his arms around his lover, resting his head on his shoulder, his breath tickling his neck.

"I was just thinking about when we were that age. Remember when we use to play?" he asked, making the other blush at the warm breath that made goose bumps arise on his neck. He nodded slightly.

"yeah." He said, before a beautiful smile erupted on his face, making the other blush slightly, before smirking.

"I still win all the fights." He whispered making the other's face grow a heated red, and making the other chuckle at his reaction.

**Bang bang, I shot you down  
Bang bang, you hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, I used to shoot you down.**

_Ice blue eyes that black rings around them had no more tears to shed. Even in the dead of night, the room was bright because his night had fled long ago. If it was possible he would of dead. He wishes he could have died instead of living without his night. He no longer slept, 'who slept during the day?', the time when his love haunted him. Even now, his face swam around the room mocking him. He no longer had hope, he no longer dreamed of the day that he would show up and apologize, take him away and back to home. _

_There was no point in the world any more. His every breath, every rare thought, a regret. He had long ago stopped feeling anything, ranging from pain to even the beat of his heart. He had stopped eating, the only time of both eating and/or sleeping was when they drugged him, but he had long since given up the fight. There just wasn't any point. . . _

**Music played, and people sang  
Just for me, the church bells rang.**

Naruto stood out in the shade of the noon sun, a soft wind caressing his face, blue eyes shinning in happiness. The tree leaves above him congratulated him on the happiest day of his life, and his smile softened showing joy, love, and something else that could never be named because it was too extreme. It was something that only someone truly content in his life could feel. He wasn't nervous; he wasn't scared, or doubtful. He was ready as he made his over to the church already in the pure white tuxedo.

So maybe he was a little nervous, but who could blame him? This was the day he had always been waiting for. That he always knew he would share with his beloved. He could hear the music from inside, the voices as they sang for him, sang for the holy ritual that was about to take place. His smile grew as he stepped in, tears shinning in his eyes.

XtimeskipX

"I now pronounce you man and man, you may now kiss the err . . . man!"

They kissed a caring soft thing that spoke their love for one another. They stepped back, now man and wife (man), smiling loving at the other. Sasuke wore a black tuxedo, a white rose tucked into the pocket. They turned to the crowd as they cheered, and walked back down the aisle, bound for life. They had taken that finale step and Naruto's version blurred as he heard the church bells ring. It was as though they called to him, shared his happiness. It was as though they rang for him . . .

**Now he's gone, I don't know why  
And till this day, sometimes I cry  
He didn't even say goodbye  
He didn't take the time to lie.**

_Tears fell from his face. Another visit from Sakura and she had made the faultier mistake. She mentioned Sasuke. She had no idea what she had been doing, why she had said his name. It had slipped, and now silent tears fell from dead blue eyes. She cried too, not able to take the broken blonde that had once been so full of life, had made any sunny, beautiful day seem brighter, and afterwards duller. _

_She still remembered the day he had rushed into her house, tears streaming from panicked blue eyes. Sasuke had just disappeared. Left everything and everyone, not giving an excuse. He didn't say goodbye or explain why he was leaving. Hell he could have even lied, but instead he did nothing, and she could do nothing as she watched the blonde break day after day that passed without the man he loved, the man he had plagued himself too. _

_A harsh sob passed her lips making her clutch her mouth and rush to the door. He pounded on it till the guards opened up, raising an eyebrow as she rushed passed, face drowned in tears _

**Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
**

_Naruto sat on the cushioned ground empty of everything he had once been once had. He seemed a different person from what people had once known, another life time. He no longer longed to know why he had left. Why he disappeared. He had once long ago figured it out. They had been too happy. Nobody was exposing to be so happy, and the heavens had rebelled. They had took his Sasuke, and left him to rot. He must have done something to god, his angels, and they had taken his love away from him. _

_They had shot him down. _

_The decent had been unbearable; he hadn't had Sasuke to help him. He couldn't even remember a time the two had been apart. Always together. Even as adults they had remained child playing in an eternal summer, even if it was only in each others eyes. But now. . . _

_He had been shot down, too far down to remember what it had been like before his fall, before . . . _

**Bang bang, my baby shot me down… **

**

* * *

**


End file.
